Calabazas de halloween
by pierrot2596
Summary: Solo un pequeño one shot de halloween. Escribí algo! Es que hasta yo me sorprendo. Es algo que ni da miedo pero denle la oportunidad


Aquí una participante mas del reto de halloween de la noche de la sangre negra con su pequeña historia. Un pequeño tonto y humilde one shot

Atención. Mención de vocaloids en el fic

Escribi algo!

No olviden suscribirse, escribo cada vez que se elige un Papa jajajaja mentiras (eso sonó como a youtuber desesperad )

Como quedo quedo y que sea lo que Dios quiera

Saludos a las demás participantes y a todos nuestros bellos lectores!

Calabazas de halloween

Liz thompson se encontraba en su habitación cepillándose su largo y sedoso cabello cuando fue interceptada por su pequeña hermana

"Sis!" grito patty brincando por toda la habitación "vamos a comprar una calabaza, vamos a comprar una calabaza"

La hermana mayor pausó su actividad y dejo sus cosas lejos del alcance de patty

"para que quieres una calabaza?"

" para hacerle una cara y colocarla en la entrada" contesto como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del universo " y aun no conseguimos los disfraces" recordó en tono de queja

"esta bien esta bien. Llama a kid e iremos al mercado por unas calabazas"

Patty corrió a la habitación del joven shinigami y le contó de sus planes. Kid, obviamente, se negó rotundamente afirmando que era una actividad infantil y además se ensuciaría.

Las hermanas decidieron dejarlo e ir al mercado solas. Además sin el podrían escoger sus disfraces de halloween sin tener que preocuparse porque fueran simétricos o no.

"Bien. Iremos primero a comprar nuestros disfraces y después conseguiremos la calabaza"

"dulces dulces dulces" grito Patty mientras corria al centro comercial

Allí dentro revisaron muchas tiendas hasta encontrar lo que buscaban. Liz escogió un traje de vampiresa sexi y patty encontró un traje de jirafa.

Aun seguían recorriendo tiendas y patty se estaba cansando

-vamos sis! Tenemos que conseguir la mejor calabaza

-aguarda patty, aun falta un disfraz para kid

Pasaban por otra tienda cuando vieron a maka acompañada de chrona, también de compras.

"holaaa!" grito patty

" hola liz y patty" saludo maka junto a chrona. La pelirosa esbozo una pequeña sonrisa como saludo

"que tal chicas. También de compras?" pregunto la rubia mayor

" así es, buscábamos nuestros disfraces para la fiesta de halloween"

" eso es grandioso …"

Liz fue interrumpida cuando sonó el celular de maka

"Hola…. Si?... Que?... Aun no… bien, ya voy para allá" maka colgó y se veía bastante apenada "chicas debo irme. Podrían ayudar a chrona con su disfras?"

" claro! Aun nos falta conseguir el de kid"

"muchas gracias. Chrona quedas en buenas manos, adiós" y con eso maka se fue corriendo

"Bien, vámonos"

Cada hermana tomo a la joven tímida de un brazo y la llevaron de vuelta a las tiendas

Dos horas después

"si te gusto tu disfras chrona chan?" pregunto patty

" bueno… yo… " chrona se veía bastante sonrojada

" y fue muy sencillo. Conseguimos ambos trajes" alardeo liz

"Sis! Ahora vamos por la calabaza"

"es cierto. Oye chrona¿ te gustaría tallar calabazas con nosotras? Compraremos dos y así kid no se quejara porque sea asimétrico"

" esta bien" acepto un poco asustada

Después de comprar las calabazas las tres chicas volvieron a la mansion

"Kid debe seguir arriba. Vamos a la cocina por un cuchillo"

"cuchillo?" pregunto chrona asustada

"tranquila, es para cortar la calabaza" tranquilizo liz

Patty tomo un cuchillo y corrió hacia su habitación

" patty vuelve aquí, no puedes manejar el cuchillo sola" grito liz corriendo tras la rubia hiperactiva dejando a chrona sola

Kid escucho a las hermanas thompson llegar y salio de su cuarto para ver a patty correr por la casa con un cuchillo. inmediatamente la siguió a su habitación

Una vez adentro patty tomo el cuchillo y lo clavo sin piedad en la calabaza haciendo cortes irregulares

"Patty!" grito el muchacho " la estas haciendo muy asimétrica!"

" es mi calabaza y hago lo que me pegue la gran puta gana" grito la pequeña rubia amenazándolo con el cuchillo

En ese momento llego la mayor para intervenir

"Calmense, patty tiene razón. Además tu dijiste que no querías"

"Pero…"

"yo me quedare aquí con patty. Si quierrs puedes ayudar a chrona con la suya, ella esta abajo en la cocina"

"bien" contesto de mala gana dirigiéndose a las escaleras

No era que no le agradara la pelirosa, es solo que no habían compartido lo suficiente. Ella siempre estaba con maka y parecía tenerle miedo a todos, acercarse a ella seria recibir un maka-chop seguro(y esa madre si que duele). Aunque sin maka esta podría ser su oportunidad.

Cuando llego a la cocina vio a la chica muy nerviosa con la mirada fija en el cuchillo aun dudando si tomarlo o no.

" hola chrona" saludo cortésmente "necesitas ayuda?"

La joven se asusto con su repentina aparición. Entonces decidió aceptar su ayuda, esta podría ser su oportunidad para pasar un tiempo y convivir con el shinigami

Kid tomo el cuchillo y con mucho cuidado empezó a calcular donde hacer el primer corte, chrona lo observaba atentamente. Ambos estaban a cada lado del comedor de la cocina con la calabaza colocada cuidadosamente en el centro.

Después de ocho simétricos minutos kid hizo el primer corte. Estaba cortando un circulo perfecto para vaciar la calabaza, esa seria la parte mas difícil y sucia.

Pensando en eso el joven shinigami se distrajo y su circulo perfecto quedo arruinado. Trato de corregirlo pero cada vez quedaba peor logrando que se frustrara cada vez mas.

En un acto de rabia y desesperación aplastó la calabaza, salpicando a chrona quien observaba muy de cerca. Su cara quedo toda cubierta de puré de calabaza.

" lo siento mucho chrona, yo no quería…" kid se apresuro a disculparse cuando noto una sonrisa en la cara de la pelirosa

Ella se limpio de inmediato y arrojo un poco de lo que había en su cara directamente al joven

La camisa blanca de kid quedo totalmente arruinada. El estaba a punto de hacer un drama cuando escucho una melodiosa risa proveniente de la joven

Con una siniestra sonrisa tomo un poco de lo que quedaba en la mesa y se lo estrego en la cara haciéndola callar. Ella en respuesta lo tomo por el cuello y lo estampó contra lo poco que quedaba en la mesa.

Entre risas y risas continuaron con su pequeño juego y pronto el la tomo por los hombros arrojándola al suelo y situándose sobre ella mientras forsejaban y continuaban ensuciandose uno al otro.

Unos minutos después pararon pero aun seguían riendo como niños. Kid se detuvo para observar a chrona, se veía tan alegre. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro, cuando fueron interrumpidos por cierta rubia

"que paso aquí?" pregunto luz asustada.

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre y todo el piso estaba cubierto de restos de calabaza

"No hay problema" menciono kid muy tranquilo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a chrona a ponerse en pie "limpiaremos todo esto e iremos a comprar otra calabaza"

Las thomson estaban totalmente sorprendidas por la actitud tranquila de su compañero y además la conducta alegre que había adoptado chrona. Al parecer solo había sido un juego

"Eso me recuerda" liz hablo mas relajada "kid, no te hemos mostrado el traje que conseguimos para ti"

"De que hablas liz?" pregunto intrigado. Chrona se sonrojo bastante

Veinte minutos mas tarde

"no voy a usar esto luz"

"porque no? Si es muy simétrico, y además es parte de un juego ¿no es así chrona?"

La pelirosa no podía contestar de la vergüenza que sentia

"Vamos chrona, muestrale el tuyo. Porque no se los prueban juntos"

Chrona tomo su bolsa y se dirigió al baño mas cercano. Kid aun sin entender tomo la boda que contenía su traje y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al salir y al verse el uno al otro ambos estaban completamente sonrojados

"Liz. Po-por que es-escogiste e-estos… trajes" logro preguntar kid

"Por favor kid! Son las dos caras del espejo, blanco y negro, el ying y el yang. Son muy simétricos." Argumento luz entusiasmada

Chrona trataba de cubrirse su vientre plano, se sentía un poco incomoda en esos shorts tan cortos. Rápidamente ambos fueron a cambiarse

Días después en la fiesta de halloween

"Te ves muy bien chrona" la felicito kid

"Mu-muchas gra-gracias"

El joven le sonrió en respuesta

" y lamento lo del otro día" se disculpo muy apenada

" de hecho fue muy divertido" ambos rieron recordando aquel momento " pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Una vez vi a black star y a soul jugando con el almuerzo y me pareció que se divertían mucho" contesto inocentemente chrona

Después de esa declaración rieron mas fuerte. Sus amigos a veces podrían parecer muy homosexuales a veces ( haciendo fan service)

"Pero miren nada mas si son rin y len kagamine. Que coincidencia"

Kid y chrona se dieron la vuelta para ver a maka vestida como hatsune miku y a soul como kaito shion

"Sus trajes son geniales" felicitó maka. Tsubaki asintió estando de acuerdo con maka.

" por que no cantan una canción?" río black star

Black star estaba vestido de capitán América y tsubaki iba como gitana

"Cantar?" preguntaron al unisono chrona, kid y soul

"Como que cantar? Se vistieron como vocaloids y no conocen sus canciones?" pregunto una chica vestida de abeja

"ya se ¿Qué tal Romeo y cinderela?" menciono una chica vestida de mujer maravilla sacando su celular y colocando la musica

Cinco minutos despues

"NO VOY A CANTAR" se negó kid rotundamente la petición del público. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo

"Pero…" pregunto liz

"NO!"

"y si…" insistió black star

"NOOO!"

"al menos una fotografia"

"PADRE!"

"es que se ven tan lindos juntos" ^w^

Fin

Que tal? Un desperdicio de valiosos minutos... Por favor! así es el facebook, twiter, youtube, internet!

Corto y torpe?

Pues que esperaban! Es un one shot mio

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
